yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 067
"Believe in Victory! The Final Shining Draw!" is the sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 13, 2012. Summary Tron is able to completely dodge and deflect Yuma and Astral's attack with a Zexal Weapon. The attacks of the "Number" Tron owns, "Coat of Arms", just get stronger and stronger, until it steals even the effects of "Utopia Ray". Cornered by Tron, things have finally become desperate, but Yuma's feelings of never giving up calls forth a miracle in this Duel. Yuma creates "ZW - Tornado Bringer" in order to power up "Utopia Ray", but not even this "ZW" monster was good enough. Tron returns both "Lightning Blade" and "Tornado Bringer" to Yuma's hand using Burst Medallion. Yuma activates "ZEXAL Catapult" to Summon back "Lightning Blade" from his hand. Yuma and Astral tells that did Tron realize they have 2 Level 5 monsters. As Yuma summons a new ZW, he says "I overlay Lightning Blade and Tornado Bringer: With 2 ZW monsters; I create an Overlay Network, Xyz Summon! "ZW - Lion Arms"." Tron looking surprised at a "ZW" Xyz Monster. Yuma equips "Lion Arms" to "Utopia Ray" to power it up. Yuma tells when "Lion Arms" battles while it is equipped to a monster, the target's effects are negated. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Tron Turn 7: Tron Tron activates the effect of "Number C39: Utopia Ray" absorbed by "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Coat of Arms" by 500 and decrease the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1000, both until the End Phase ("Coat of Arms" 3100 → 3600, "Utopia Ray" 3700 → 2700). "Coat of Arms" attacks "Utopia Ray", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", halving the Battle Damage and preventing the destruction of "Utopia Ray" by battle this turn (Yuma 500 → 50). Tron activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Twin-Head Eagle" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach two monsters from his Graveyard to "Coat of Arms" as Overlay Units. Tron Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Final Shining Draw, drawing "ZW - Tornado Bringer". He uses its effect to equips it to "Utopia Ray", increasing its ATK by 1300 (3700 → 5000). Together, "Tornado Bringer" and "ZW - Lightning Blade" can negate all card effects that would destroy cards. "Utopia Ray" attacks "Coat of Arms", but Tron activates his face-down "Burst Medallion", returning all cards in Yuma's Spell & Trap Card Zone to his hand ("Utopia Ray" 5000 → 2500). At the End Phase, Yuma will take 500 damage per returned card. Yuma activates "ZEXAL Catapult", letting him Special Summon a "ZW" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Lightning Blade" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Coat of Arms" activates, negating the effects of "Lightning Blade" and giving them to "Coat of Arms". Yuma activates the effect of the "Amarylease" in his Graveyard, banishing it to allow him to Tribute Summon a monster with one less Tribute this turn. He Normal Summons the Level 5 "Tornado Bringer" with no Tributes (1300/1800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Coat of Arms" activates, negating the effects of "Tornado Bringer" and giving them to "Coat of Arms". Yuma overlays his two Level 5 "ZW" monsters to Xyz Summon "ZW - Lion Arms" (3000/1200) in Attack Position. Yuma activates its effect, equipping it to "Utopia Ray" and increasing its ATK by 3000 (2500 → 5500). The effect of "Lion Arms" allows "Utopia Ray" to attack once during Main Phase 2. Tron activates the effect of "Coat of Arms", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy "Utopia Ray". Yuma activates the effect of "Lion Arms", negating the effects of "Coat of Arms" and halving its ATK (3100 → 1550). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Coat of Arms" (Tron 3800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In this episode's preview, the souls that Tron releases are colored pink. In the episode proper, they are blue. * The text written on "Heraldic Beast Twin-Head Eagle" in episode 65 stated that its effect can be used on "Heraldic" Xyz Monsters. This is disregarded in this episode, as it is used on "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms", whose name does not contain the Japanese text for "Heraldic".